fairy_tail_charakter_generatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rin Lockwood
Allgemeines Rin Okumura ist eine junge Magierin welche Eismagie und blaue Feuer Magie anwendet. Desweiteren ist sie eine der letzten Dragonslayers und die Tochter der Königin von Pandora dies erfährt sie aber erst später. Auch ist Rin unter dem Namen Kuraiko bekannt was so viel heißt wie Kind der Dunkelheit diesen Namen hat sie bekommen da sie sich auch selbst in der Dunkelheit bewegt. Aussehen left|150px|Rins Kleidung Rin besitzt das Aussehen einer jungen Frau mit dunkel blauen Augen, sie besitzt schwarzes Haar welches sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden trägt, vorne trägt sie ihre Haare etwas länger so das ist auf der linken und rechten Seite strähnen an den Ohren hinunter ragen. Rin trägt meistens ihr weiß, blau, rotes langärmliges Shirt mit einem blauen Rocken unter ihrem Rock trägt sie noch kurze anliegende Shorts und dazu ihre Flügelschuhe. In ihrer Freizeit jedoch trägt sie kurze Shorts ein kurzes Shirt und ihre Flügelschuhe. Desweiteren trägt sie das Adels-Familien Zeichen ihrer Familie zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen wobei dieses immer von ihrem Shirt verdeckt wird. Charakter Rin besitzt einen sehr selbstbewussten Charakter. Außerdem nimmt sie kein Blatt vor ihren Mund und sagt was sie denkt auch wenn sie mit ihrer Direkten Art den Menschen in ihrem Umfeld so gegen den Kopf stößt und diese damit auch verletzen kann ist es ihr egal. Rin ist es egal was man von ihr hält ob man sie mag oder nicht, Rin war schon immer eine Einzelgängerin und wird es wohl auch immer bleiben. Desweiteren besitzt Rin einen sehr kalten und Emotionslosen Blick was zeigt das sie kein Interesse an ihrer Umgebung hat, laut ihrer Aussage würde sie so immer aussehen und man solle aufhören sie damit zu nerven. Man kann sagen das Rin einen Kalten und abgestumpften Charakter besitzt und nicht zögern würde jemanden zu verletzen oder gar zu töten. Sie ist nie wirklich nett oder Mitfühlend oder hat Mitleid mit jemanden man kann sagen ihre guten Charaktereigenschaften sind nicht wirklich in ihr vorhanden und wenn dann in abgeschwächter Form. Rin hasste es auch wenn jemand ihr zu nahe kommt egal in Psychischer oder Physischer Hinsicht in dem Moment wo so etwas passiert Blockt sie komplett ab und mach auf unnahbar, dies tut sie da sie nie mehr so verletzt werden will wie früher als ihre Familie starb und sie beinahe daran zerbrochen wäre. Aus diesem Grund lässt Rin niemanden an sich heran weil es ihrer Meinung nach einfacher ist alleine zu sein und sich um niemanden kümmert zu müssen. Auch Rins Charakter speilt dabei eine Wichtige Rolle in dem sie sich kalt und Abweißend verhält und so die Menschen die ihr Nahe kommen wollen vertreiben. Wobei sich dies langsam zu ändern scheint als sie in die Gilde Cold Flame eintritt und Phil kennen lernt sie versucht ihn anfangs auch durch ihr Verhalten zu vertreiben dies gelingt ihr aber nicht da Phil zu Stur ist und Rin nicht einfach aufgeben will aus diesem Grund verliebt sich Rin dann auch später in Phil weil er sie nicht aufgegeben hat, und auch wegen ihm taut langsam Rins Wesen auf. Vergangenheit Rin wurde in eine der Berühmtesten und Reichsten Familien hineingeboren die es gibt und zwar die Familie-Okumura welche auch eine Adelsfamilie ist und dessen Mitglieder alle Eismagier waren und eine verlorene Eismagie Technik anwendeten. Rin lernte im alter von 5 Jahren die Eismagie von ihrem Vater und meisterte schnell jede Aufgabe, ihr wurden die geheimsten Techniken der Familie-Okumura beigebracht auch eine längst verlorene Eismagie Form. Als Rin dann 7 Jahre alt war erkrankten alle Familien Mitglieder und starben nach und nach, als Rin dann am Bett ihres Vaters saß und dieser ihr erklärte wie Glücklich er sei das Rin Gesund sei und so stark geworden sei und er ihr sagte wie stolz ihre Mutter sein müsse und es schade sei das diese Rins Fortschritte nicht miterleben konnte da diese bei ihrer Geburt verstarb. Rins Vater bat diese dann das sie ihn töten solle da er die schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen könne, Rin welche der Bitte ihres Vaters nachgab tötete ihn mit ihren eigenen Händen mittels eines Ice Make Zaubers, Rin hielt dann noch die Hand ihres Toten Vaters und weinte bitterlich. Rin schwor sich an diesem Tag heraus zu finden wieso alle auf einmal so schwach wurden und starben sie bestattete ihre Familie danach und verließ dann ihr Elternhaus, man kann sagen durch den plötzlichen Verlust ihrer Familie bekam Rin einen sehr kalten und Emotionslosen Charakter und das sie Emotional abgestumpft ist, wobei sie vorher schon einen kalten Charakter besessen haben soll. Rin hat als diese gerade einmal 7 Jahre alt war ihre gesamte Familie verloren, sie begann dann eine große Reise um heraus zu finden wieso das passieren musste und stellte sich auf ihrere Reis die verrücktesten Fragen. Dan begegnete Rin in einem Abgelegenen Wald dem Drachen Kronos welcher sie mit einem finsteren Blick anstarrte Rin aber keinen Schritt zurück wich und Kronos Rin Frage hast du keine Angst vor mir kleines Mädchen? Rin Antwortete darauf Nein, beide unterhielten sich dann eine weile und Rin erzählte Kronos das sie ihre gesamte Familie verloren habe worauf hin Kronos Mitleid mit ihr hatte und beschloss sie weiter hin groß zu ziehen und sie zu trainieren. Als Kronos Rin dann einige Zeit trainiert hatte verschwand dieser plötzlich ohne Rin etwas zu sagen, worauf hin sich Rin auf die suche nach Kronos machte. Sie trat dann einige Zeit später der Gilde Hydra bei und wurde dank der Gilde noch stärker wobei wären dieser Zeit mit ihr grausame Experimente durchgeführt wurden um ihre Regenerations-Fähigkeit zu teste, all diese Experimente wurden von Ginjou durchgeführt. 640px-The Ice Dragon. and Slayer.png|Der Drache Kronos tumblr_lt9gy1GKxf1qa6vgoo1_500.jpg|Rin als sie Kronos das erst mal begegnet Gegenwart Rin sucht derzeit nach Kronos, davon erzählt sie aber niemanden sich möchte nicht das man weiß das noch ein Drache an Leben ist. Desweiteren ist sie Mitlied der Gilde Hydra dieser verlässt sie jedoch allerdings einige Zeit später da Rin der Ansicht ist sie könne dort nicht mehr stärker werden, darauf hin begegnet sie Phil Flame in einer Alten Hütte worauf hin sie ihn angreift wobei sie ihn mit jemand anders verwechselt hat, und kurz von ihm auf den Boden gedrückt wurde sich jedoch wieder bereifen konnte und er sie dann in die Gilde Cold Flame bringt und sie dort ein Mitglied wird und sich mit Phil Flame und Syrus Coldcraft anfreutet und mit ihnen ein Team bildet. Wichtiges Zu erwähnen wäre das Rin 2 Persönlichkeiten zu besitzen scheint und zwar wenn Rin sich auf die suche nach Kronos macht so ändert sie ihr aussehen und wendet nur Dragonslayer Feuermagie an und wenn sie Inkognito unterwegs ist dann trägt sie ihre normale Kleidung mit einem Shirt und einem Rock und wendet nur Eismagie an, dies macht Rin nur damit sie wenn sie nicht nach Kronos sucht ein ruhiges Leben führen kann weil wenn sie ihre 2 Persönlichkeit an nimmt und so Dragonslayer Feuermagie einsetzt so verletzt sie Menschen welche zwilchte Geschäfte treiben oder die ihr einfach nur in Weg sind. Fähigkeiten Rins Magie basiert auf dem Dragonslayer Blaue Feuer-Element. Außerdem beherrscht Rin die Eismagie und die Formende Magie darunter auch Ice Make. Außerdem beherrscht sie die verlorene Eismagie Iced Shell so wie Ice Make: Ice Dragon welche nur in ihrer Familie angewendet wurde. Auch verfügt Rin über die Dragonslayer-Regenerations Magie. Eismagie/Ice Make Icespeers.png|Ice Make: Ice Spears Gurens_kristallrad.png|Ice Make: Ice Wheel Gurenvsisonade4..png|Ice Make: Ice Freeze Shouton_suishou_tou.png|Ice Make: Ice Sword Shouton_omiwatari_no_jutsu.png|Ice Make: Super Ice Spears Eislanze..png|Ice Make: Ice Lance Deliora in Ice.jpg|Iced Shell 640px-Sensatsu2.png|Ice Make: Ice Senbons 640px-DateiRinseishalbkuppel.png|Ice Make: Ice Shield Rampart.png|Ice Make: Ice Wall Images.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Floor Hyorinmaru.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Dragon Ice-Make,_Cacoon.png|Ice Make: Ice Protection Ice_Make_Arrows.gif|Ice Make: Ice Arrows Super_Freeze_Arrow.gif|Ice Make: Super Ice Arrow Kristall_schutz.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Fist Prison.JPG|Ice Make: Ice Prison Ice_magic_circle_by_18Saya.jpg|Rins Zirkel Rinszirkel2.jpg|Rins Zirkel (oben) aus der Ferne Dragonslayer Blaue Feuer-Magie 180PX-~1.gif|Dragon Fire Heart Flame Flammeninferno.jpg|Dragon Fire Inverno Tumblr_md6zes1Pgz1rzd2xgo1_500.gif|Dragon Fire Fist Feuerlunge.jpg|Dragon Fire Whiff CodeBreaker00020.jpeg|Dragon Fire Claw CodeBreaker00033.jpeg|Dragon Fire Roar Blueflame2.gif|Fire Dragon Tumblr_mjo1fze9671repi96o1_500.gif|Dragon Fire Body Part Beziehungen zu anderen Personen *Rin zu ihrer Familie: Rin hat ihre Familie über alles Geliebt, deshalb war dieser Verlust auch so schmerzhaft für sie. *Rin zu Kronos: Rin mag Kronos sehr gerne er war ihr Ziehvater. *Rin zu Ginjou: Rin scheint Ginjou nie richtig vertraut zu haben und da dieser an ihr Experimente durchgeführt hat hasst sie diesen auch. *Rin zu Syrus Coldcraft: Rin scheint zu Syrus eine recht neutrale Beziehung zu besitzen. *Rin zu Phil Flame: Rin scheint Phil am Anfang nicht sehr zu mögen aber da er der erste Freund war denn sie je hatte und er nett zu ihr war und sich um sie in gewisser weiße gekümmert hat passiert es sogar das sich Rin in ihn verliebt. *Rin zu Kimo Scarlet: Rin mag Kimo am Anfang nicht und es ist ihr egal wenn Kimo etwas zustoßen würde. Rin besitzt auch keine Angst vor Kimo so wie manch anderer. Als Rin jedoch dann mehr Zeit mit Kimo verbringt so baut sie eine Freundschaftliche-Beziehung mit dieser auf. Triva *Ihre Flügelschuhe trägt sie fast immer. *Rin ist im besitzt des Hōgyoku davon erfährt sie aber erst später. *Rin scheint auch schon vor dem Verlust ihrer Familie ein recht kalter Mensch gewesen zu sein. *Rin kann auch wunderschön singen und ihre stimme ähnelt der eines Engels. *Rin besitzt an ihrem Körper mehrere Narben so wie das Mitglied Zeichen von Hydra auf ihrem linken Schulterblatt so wie das Adelszeichen ihrer Familie zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen und das Zeichen von Cold Flame auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel. *Kojory findet sie hässlich. Zitate *''Du hast keine Ahnung mit wem oder was du es zu tun hast.'' (Rins Lieblingsspruch) *''Geh beiseite oder du wirst daran glauben müssen wie alle anderen vor dir.'' (Rin zu Phil Flame) *''Um mein Ziel zu erreichen nehme ich mir was ich brauche, und wer versucht mich daran zu hindern wird beseitigt.'' (Rin zu Ginjou als sie noch in seiner Gilde war) *''Du hast nie eine Familie gehabt also kannst du auch nicht wissen wie es sich anfühlt eine zu verlieren!'' (Rin zu Phil Flame) *''Für Menschen die keinen besseren Grund zum leben haben als, weil sie geboren wurden, habe ich nur Verachtung übrig.'' (Rin zu Kimo Scarlet) *''Ich bin der Meinung das jeder von uns hier auf der Welt eine Aufgabe hat auch wenn sie nicht dem Guten entspricht.'' (Rin zu Phil Flame) *''Lasst sie das allein austragen.'' (Rin über eine Person) *''Jemand sagte mal zu mir wenn ich den Mörder meiner Familie töte wird mir das keinen Frieden bringen...aber Friede war nie eine Option.'' (Rin zu Phil Flame) *''Du bist derjenige der mich erschaffen hat indem du meine Familie getötet hast, und mir somit keine andere Wahl gelassen hast zu einem Monster das nach Rache strebt zu werden.'' (Rin zu Mephisto Pheles) *''Was ist für dich das teuerste auf dieser Welt, schenk mir die Freude und Genugtuung es dir zu entreißen!'' (Rin zu Mephisto) *''Wir beide sind Mörder Mephisto und werden uns in der Hölle wieder begegnen.'' (Rin zu Mephisto als sie diesem in Kampf gegenübersteht und ihn besiegt) *''Das da? ich glaube ich hab mich verhört, rede nicht so über ihn!, und Akzeptieren?..du musst Phil ja nicht Akzeptieren sonder ich..ich mag ihn und er ist mir sehr wichtig also wehe du mischt dich in meine liebes Angelegenheiten ein!'' (Rin zu Ichiko Okumura) *''Oh nein du bist nicht mein Bruder wir sind ja nicht mal Bluts verwandte! und ich gehe nirgends hin ohne..Phil'' (Rin als sie sich mit Ichiko streitet weil dieser sie mit nehmen will) Gallery tumblr_m2bxrphama1r4h16u.jpg|Rin was ist nerv mich nicht KarinK427 - Kopie - Kopie.jpg|Rins Emotionsloses Gesicht tumblr_m29wl9wR2V1r4h16u.jpg|Rin ist verwundert rinexperiment.jpg|Rin als an ihr bei Hydra Experimente durchgeführt werden Bleach 434.jpg|Rin beschlißt mit Phil und Syrus ein Team zu bilden tumblr_m738bgDOK31r4keb7o1_500.jpg|Rin lächelt rinindernacht.jpg|Rin bei Nacht auf der Terrasse tumblr_lqg3rlL1e71qilm0oo1_500.jpg|Rin als sie während eines Kampfes gefangen genommen wird Yuzu_and_Karin_grab_Ichigo.png|Rin versucht Phil auf zu halten E358_Ichigo_confused.png|Rin sieht Ichiko geschockt an tumblr_m21a8yeHqM1r4keb7o1_500.jpg|Rin in ihrer Freizeit karin_sidebar.png|Rin sieht in die Verne char_12321_thumb.jpg|Rin als kleines Kind Karin_at_Urahara's.png|Rin als sie einige Besorgungen gemacht hat tumblr_ltdxt3Jfus1qii422o1_500.gif|Rins Nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck rinisst.jpg|Rin als sie von Phil zum Essen ausgeführt wird Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Dragonslayer Kategorie:Lebewesen Kategorie:Cold Flame Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Hydra